


[Podfic] modern problems require modern solutions

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary:“No, hold on,” he said, “you don’t even own an iPhone. Or a cell phone at all. Or a webcam, so how are you doing this?”“I don’t know about any of that,” said Aziraphale. “I’ve just seen people on the street, you know, video chatting away, so I sat down at my computer and told it to get you on the line, and that I wanted to see your face, and, here we are!”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] modern problems require modern solutions

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [modern problems require modern solutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951377) by [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder). 



Length: 8min 24sec  
File size: 4.66mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/modern%20problems%20require%20modern%20solutions.mp3) **

Thanks to [attheborder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/attheborder/pseuds/attheborder) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
